Do I Know You?
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: When a member of the BAU team suffers a life-altering injury, he must work, and work hard, to regain the life he once had.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note-**_

**_Hey, just had this random idea and decided to see how it goes. This is just the prologue, so obviously the chapters will be a bit of a different format and such. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue with this. :]_**

* * *

_Prologue-_

_"Right now, I'm having amnesia and deja vu at the_

_same time. I think I've forgotten this before."_

_**Steven Wright**_

_"Reid, no!"_

Those were the last words Spencer Reid heard before he, along with the UnSub, went flying over the ledge of a six-story building. The UnSub was probably dead before they hit the ground, seeing as though Spencer shot him just as they collided. (After Reid chase him up the fire escape and to the ledge)

No one really saw _how_ exactly they fell. They just know that Reid collided with the UnSub, a shot was fired, and they went sailing over the edge of the building.  
Reid was on top of the UnSub, so when they hit the ground, Reid was still alive.

Critically hurt.

But alive.

* * *

When the team arrived at the hospital, only minutes behind the ambulance, they didn't expect Reid to survive. (Statistically speaking, he only had about an 8% chance of it)

They came into the emergency room, asking about what they were doing. Scared out of their minds.....

Waiting in the waiting room, the team paced nervously. None of them were able to sit down as they awaited what fate had been delt to their dear friend and colleague. After waiting for seemingly hours, a nurse came out to get them.  
"He's out of surgery." She told them.  
"Is he alright?" Hotchner asked worriedly.

The nurse shrugged, "I was not informed of his current condition, but they're asking for Aaron Hotchner."

Hotchner nodded as he followed the nurse down the hall, throwing a look of confusion over his shoulder...

* * *

Hotchner stood above Reid, who lay unconscious on the hospital bed. The doctor told Hotchner that he should be waking up soon, as the medicine was about to wear off.

And as predicted, within minutes, Reid's eyes slowly started to flutter open.  
"Hey, Reid." Hotch said, barely above a whisper.

Reid looked at Hotchner confused.

"How're you feeling?" Hotch continued.

"I'm...Sorry, but.." Reid stuttered. "Who are you?"  
Hotchner stared at him, completely unable to fathom what Reid just said.

"Er, actually...A b-better question is," Reid stammered, "is who's Reid?"


	2. Routine

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all the alerts! :] Please review! **

_

* * *

_

Chapter One-

"The best thing that you could do for him is to allow him to continue with his normal routine."

The BAU team stood outside of Reid's hospital room with the nuerologist.  
"I don't think that's possible." Morgan said, trying to understand how an FBI agent with amnesia could 'continue with his normal routine'. "He's an FBI agent...."

"I understand that, but you all spend a normal workday in an office-setting, correct?" The doctor asked them. They nodded their heads, even though they knew there was no such thing as a 'normal workday' for the elite group of profiling FBI agents.

"Then keep him there, and if and when you get a case before his memory comes back, then..well, of course you wouldn't take him with you." The doctor continued.

"What _are_ the chances of him regaining his memory?" Prentiss asked him.  
"Well, it's hard to say." The doctor answered. "Medically, he has Retrograde Declarative Amnesia."  
"What does that mean, exactly?" Garcia asked.

"Basically it means that he has no idea who he is, he has no memory of his life," the doctor started, "but he can remember certain learned skills. Such as firearms training, or, say he played the piano; he'd still be able to play it even though he has no memory of learning it."

"What about his eidetic memory?" JJ spoke up. "Does he still have it?"  
"There's no way to tell except by experimenting, really." He answered. "But like I said, allow him to be exposed to things that are familiar to him. Don't try to get him to live away from his own home, take him to work and any other non-threatening things that he's used to doing."

They all nodded their understanding, the doctor leaving them to their fallen comrade.

* * *

"I live here?" Reid looked around the medium-sized apartment, taking in each and every small detail, categorizing it in his memory.

"Y'sure do." Morgan told him, tossing his own duffel bag to the couch.

"Um, Mor..M..Uh, you don't have to stay here." Reid stuttered, struggling to remember the man's name.  
"Morgan. Derek Morgan." Morgan told Reid. "And yeah, I do."

"Why?"  
"Because it's not...It's just not good for you to be alone right now."

"I think I'd be alright."  
Morgan just shook his head at him, giving him a 'look'.

Reid entered the kitchen, looking around, "it's rather small."  
"Well you live alone, Reid, it doesn't have to be big."  
Reid nodded, "I suppose."

He tentatively opened a cabinet, looking inside. Morgan watched from the doorway, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Reid shrugged, "I don't know. Just looking."

* * *

"Which one is my desk?"  
JJ lead Reid to his desk, motioning with her hand towards it. It was very neat and organized on the surface, but when Reid opened a drawer, he saw how messy and unorganized he _actually_ is.  
"Am I really this much of a... Slob?" He asked JJ, looking up at her. She giggled slightly, "it's hard not to be with this job, Spence."  
"Spence?"  
"Yeah, I call ya Spence." JJ playfully punched Reid on the arm. "It's kinda my nickname for you."  
"Your nickname for me?" Reid asked. "So no one else calls me it?"  
JJ nodded, "yeah, I've called you Spence for...Ever, really."

Reid nodded, "well aright."

He hesitantly sat down at his desk and rested his hands in front of him.

* * *

"So this is what I usually do for lunch?"

Reid, Morgan and JJ entered the small cafe in Fredricksburg about 15 minutes way from the BAU.

"Yeah, pretty much." Morgan answered him. "Either that or you skip lunch to work."  
"I skip lunch to work?" Reid repeated, kind of surprised. "That seems kind of unhealthy, considering lunch is pretty important. Not as much as breakfast, I guess, but still improtant."  
Morgan laughed, "you're starting to sound like the old Reid."

JJ stepped up and started ordering her food.  
"So, what do I usually..."

Suddenly, something flashed in Reid's mind. Was it a memory?

What he saw was JJ and Morgan sitting at a table in this cafe. He must have been sitting across from them, because he was at the table, too.

He'd looked down and saw a plain turky sandwhiich on white bread, with a little bit of mayo and ketchup coming out the side.

Back in reality, Reid looked up at Morgan, who was watching him with concern.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Do...Do I eat a turky sandwhich with may and ketchup?" Reid asked, just as confused as Morgan looked.

JJ turned around, looking at the two men.  
"What's wrong?" She asked them.  
"JJ," Morgan started, "I think our boy's starting to remember things."


	3. IMPORTANT! ALL SUBSCRIBERS MUST READ!

Dear Readers,

I apologize completely for the lack of chapter updates.

My computer broke (like a month ago) and I almost lost everything in it. Luckily though, thanks to the fabulous IT fella that worked on it, I have everything on an external hard drive just waiting to be put back on my new computer. (Which I should get within the next two weeks.)

So hold steady, my fabulously wonderfully patient readers.

New chapters up soooooon! (Within 3 weeks, four AT MOST! [any longer then that and I think I might kill myself :/ ])

Signed,

Your very super duper extremely sorry author of this fic

P.S. I'm uuubbbeeerrrr soooooooorrrrrryyyyyy! =D


End file.
